The invention concerns a device for winding a web of material made from organic and/or synthetic fibers and which has a relatively high porous material structure and a high volume per unit area, for example a fleece or a mat.
A structurally simple and cheap device for making a coreless roll with compressed wound layers and relatively high roll diameter for materials with a porous material structure and a high volume per unit area is known from DE Utility Model 201 02 309 U1. According to the proposed solution, the web of material is delivered via an input slope to a winding station with a winding bed, which is formed by two support rollers arranged in one plane. Associated with the support rollers is a pressure roller, which is mounted rotatably in a support arm mounted pivotably on the machine frame. With different directions of rotation between the support rollers and the pressure roller, a wound roll whose wound layers are compressed initially by the weight of the pressure roller and with increasing roll diameter by an additional pressure force of a work cylinder, is formed in the winding bed. The additional pressure force acting on the pressure roller is generated by a hydraulic or pneumatic work cylinder, which is connected to the lever arm of the pressure roller. Similarly, the additional pressure force can also be applied mechanically by suitable weights.
With increasing roll diameter, the roll formed in the winding bed is guided by a pivotably mounted guide roller, which extends over the length of the support rollers. With respect to the porous material structure, with engagement of the guide roller as the roll diameter increases a quiet winding process is obtained, and at the same time it is guaranteed that with increasing roll diameter the wound roll does not jump out of the winding bed.
To increase the surface pressure and improve the bonding contact between the pressure roller and the material of the wound roll, on the outer surface of the pressure rollers are arranged bars which extend over the whole longitudinal axis of the pressure rollers.
With the proposed solution according to DE 201 02 309 U1, rolls with very high inherent stability could be made, wherein associated with the web of material on the left and right sides was a stabilizing support net which was wound in the winding station together with the web of material.
In numerous applications for webs of material with the category mentioned hereinbefore, however, only one unilateral stabilizing support net is desired, and it is required that, upon unwinding the web of material, this net structure must lie on the surface of the unrolled web of material. However, with the winding device according to DE Utility Model 201 02 309 U1, rolls of webs of material with unilateral support net cannot be made in such a way that, upon unrolling the web of material, the stabilizing net structure lies on the upper side of the unrolled web of material.
It is therefore the object of the invention to overcome one or more of the deficiencies in prior devices.
It is another object modify the winding operation and the winding device of the prior device in such a way that, upon unwinding the roll made with no core, the stabilizing net structure lies on the surface of the unrolled web of material.
According to the invention, there is provided a winding device equipped with an ascending delivery table for introduction into the winding bed of the fabric web consisting of the stabilizing support net and the web of material, which table ends over the pressure roller in its end position upon ejection of a finished roll from the winding bed, and during the winding process the support rollers forming the winding bed and the pressure roller all rotate in the same direction.
After completion of the roll made with no core, the direction of rotation of the support rollers is reversed relative to the pressure roller, and the fully wound fabric web is transferred to an adjacent packing station.
The invention will be described in more detail below by a practical example. The associated drawings show in the schematic views 1 to 5 the individual stages of the winding process and subsequent transfer of the wound fabric web to the packing station.